paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Time! (Elmina and Alexis Version)
This is a song sang by my two ocs Alexis and Elmina hope u guys like it. (No changing this page unless your an admis or have permission from me) Song Elmina and Alexis just became a couple and so they decided to sing this song the the others so they will always know that when they all are together they can alway have fun! The pups were all outside the lookout talking everyone with their own mates. Elmina: what to do? Tundra: i dont know cuz? Rocky: theres nothing fun to do! Alexis: I know what to do! (gets up) Sweetheart let show them how we have fun! Elmina: haha OK dear! (gets up) Tundra: Haha whats are you doing guys? Elmina: You'll see cuz! Alexis: Ready? Elmina: haha Yep! Song Elmina: Whoa-uh-oh Alexis:It's always a good time Elmina:Whoa-uh-oh Alexis: It's always a good time Alexis: Woke up on the right side of the bed What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Alexis: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere I'm in if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Elmina: Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight Elmina and Alexis: It's gonna be alright Alexis: We don't even have to try It's always a good time (Whooo) Alexis and Elmina: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Elmina: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again Checked out of my room, hit the ATM Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Alexis: Good morning and good night Elmina: I'll wake up at twilight Alexis and Elmina: It's gonna be alright Alexis: we don't even have to try It's always a good time (Whooo) ' '''Alexis and Elmina: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, It's always a good time. ' 'Alexis and Elmina: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, It's always a good time. ' 'Alexis: Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then Elmina: Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there ' 'Alexis: Doesn't matter when, It's always a good time then ' Alexis and Elmina: It's always a good time ' '''Alexis and Elmina: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, It's always a good time ' '''Alexis and Elmina: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, It's always a good time. They both stop singing and just went to the others. Tundra: Wow!!! you guys were amazing! Rocky: You guys make a great team! Alexis: hehe thanks guys! Elmina: Yea we do (give Alexis a small kiss) Rocky: Awwwwww! Tundra: hehe told you, you guys make a great pair! Alexis and Elmina blush and gave each other a kiss and they went back and sat with Tundra and the others to keep talking and having a great afternoon.